Nono and Mono's Aftermath
by Talisman975
Summary: *Based on Ghost-Peacock's OCs* Nono and Mono decide to run away.


It was just a normal day at the cathedral, where a cream-colored stitchpunk with a red  
cape is waiting at the entrance.  
Mono, 1's daugther, knew this day would come. She had  
just found out that she was pregnant with Nono's child.  
When she and her mate, Nono both found out, they had no other choice. They knew they need to run away before their parents did something about it.  
Then Nono,9 and 7's son, appeared with the materials needed for their baby.  
"Are you ready?",asked Nono.  
"Yes, let's go" ,said Mono.  
And so the couple ran out to parts unknown.  
Not so long after they left, their parents began to worry about the upcoming wedding.  
"I can't stand it!",yelled 7,"I will not stand them getting married, I just can't! I refuse to be in-laws with 1!"  
"7, we talked about this,",said 9, 7's mate,"I told you, if you don't want to see them get married, then don't come at all!"  
7 and 1 were enemies since the beginning, but now they're both trying to keep their childern, Nono and Mono, from falling in love to avoid being in-laws.  
"But _why_ do they have to get married?", protested 7, "It's not like Nono proposed to Mono after she got pregnant!"  
"7, if their going to have a baby and be parents, they _have_ to get married.",explained 9.  
Suddenly, 1 came bursting through the room with horrified look on his face.  
"9! 7! There's something I need to tell you-!"  
"If you're going to say you want the wedding to be cancelled, it's _not_ going to happend.",yelled 9.  
He hated that 7 or 1 would beg him to stop the wedding so they won't be in-laws.  
He wished they could at least get along and put aside their differences.  
"9, Nono and Mono are gone!"  
The couple gasp.  
"Gone!? What do you mean gone?!",deamanded 7.  
"I mean they both ran away, you cretin!",1 then showed them a piece of ripped paper.  
"This note explains everything!"  
"Let me see that!", shouted 9 as he snatched the note away from 1.  
As the two mates read the letter, they were horrified at what it said:  
_Dear Everyone,  
We're sorry but, we can't live in a place where our parents refuse to let us be together.  
We told our parents over and over that they're not in charge of our future, but they never listen.  
We cannot have a mother who hates being related to her enemy, a father who can't do anything about it because he's too scared of her and another father who is too over-protective of his child to let her to go outside.  
When we first heard that we're going to have a baby, we fear what our parents would do to not just our baby, but to ourselves as well.  
That's why we are running away, far from home,where we can both be happy and free at last.  
Love,  
Nono and Mono  
P.S. Don't bother looking for us. This is your punishment for what you've done to us._  
As 9 stared at the note, 7 immediately said,"Well we can't sit here and do nothing!  
We have to go find them!"  
"No,7",9 said suddenly.  
"What?",asked 7,stunned."But 9,we need to go-"  
"They said not to bother looking for them.",9 said very sternly.  
"You've ignore Nono for too long. Now's the time to finally listen."  
"Wait a minute" said 1,"If we can't go look for them, does that mean the wedding's cancelled?"  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" 9 bellowed, his expression now very angry,"AND NOT ONLY AM I GOING TO CANCEL THE WEDDING, I'M FORBIDDING YOU TWO FROM SEARCHING AND SEEING YOUR CHILDERN EVER AGAIN!"  
1 and 7 have never seen 9 so angry before, now that his own son has ran away because of them.  
9 finally calms down and tells the two in a low, threatning tone,"You both brought nothing but misery and grief to Mono and Nono. All they wanted was to be together, but all you two wanted was to not be in-laws. This is your punishment for what you've done. If I ever found that any of you went out to find the childern and bring them back by force, I don't know what I'll do to you two."  
With that,9 walks to the doorway.  
Before he exits, he turns to the two and said,"7, ever since I first saw your greed and selfishness toward Nono, that made me wonder why I married you in the first place. 1, if Pro. was still alive, she might say the same thing."  
And so 9 left the room, leaving the two heart-broken enemies to think.  
_Meanwhile..._  
Nono and Mono were able to find an abandon hotel just 20 miles from the cathedral, where they finally found freedom and happiness.  
And soon, several weeks later, their son, Jocko, was born.  
Jocko had the same burlap like his dad, but reversed.  
And despite his quiet and shy nature,he has a brave and determine side, doing things that are generally impossable for him.  
His parents could'nt be more proud.  
One day,1 and 7 somehow found the hotel and are now watching the family playing outside.  
_Mono was right._ thought 1,_She_ does _seem happy without me._  
But then, the parents turned to see their former parents, and immediately give them a death glare.  
7 knew exactly what it meant:_Don't even think about it._  
"Come on 1, let's go home.  
"What?" 1 was shocked.  
7 _never_ gives up!  
"1, it's time to move on. They don't need us anymore."  
1 could do nothing but nod in agreement as they travel back home, leaving their former childern in peace.


End file.
